


The Toad Prince

by greenmoon830



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Fairy Tales, Pets, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830
Summary: Tulip Karasu and Badeea Ali talked about their pets and fairy tales.
Kudos: 1





	The Toad Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiptideQueen74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptideQueen74/gifts).



> I wanted to write a fanfic about Hogwarts Mystery. I decided to explore more the friendship between Tulip Karasu and Badeea Ali. They are roommates, they supposed to be close. But we only saw them talking once in the 'Head Boys and Girls' mission. This fanfic will happen before there conversation we saw in that mission.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Hogwarts Mystery belongs Jam City, Warner Brothers and Portkey Games. I don't own anything.

Tulip came to their dormitory panting. She sat on her bed, smiling. 'I'm here. That was close.' Tulip told to herself.

'What did you do this time?' Badeea asked her. She was lying on her bed, her cat Laith was napping next to her. She was reading a book ' _The frog prince_ '.

'Me and Tonks did our classic dungbomb thing in filch's office but he almost caught us, so we needed to run away.' Tulip explained.

'It's not happening all the time to both of you?' Badeea asked, looking at her.

'Well, yes, it is.' Tulip laughed. Then she saw Badeea's book. 'Hey it's a book about Dennis?' She smiled to Dennis who was in his place next Tulip's bed.

'I don't think someone would have written specific book about your toad.' Badeea chuckled.

'So, it's a book of raising frogs and toads? Because I don't mind reading books about that.' Tulip said.

'It's just muggles fairy tale book I found in Flourish and Blotts about a prince who was transformed into a frog.' Badeea explained.

'That sounds interesting, can I see?' Tulip asked and went close to Badeea and grabbed the book from her hands.

'Tulip!' Badeea shook her head and rolled her eyes. They were roommates for six years by now, Badeea knew Tulip can react like that, and frankly, she liked Tulip attitude.

'What? You know it's my favourite animal!' Tulip mentioned.

'I know, I know.' Badeea mumbled.

'So, what is the plot? This can work on toads too or only about frogs?' Tulip asked and started scanning the book.

'I don't know.' Badeea answered.

'Why it's the frog prince and not the toad prince? Toads are much better.' Tulip mentioned. Dennis croaked in response like he understood what she said.

'Maybe it will also work on toads as well. Try to kiss Dennis and we'll see what will happen.' Badeea joked. Her mother was a muggle so she knew muggles fairy tales. She grew up more on ' _One Thousand and One Nights_ ' stories but she was familiar with the Grimm's stories either. The only reason she took that book was because she was surpried to find it in Flourish and Blotts.

'Dennis the prince, that sounds nice.' Tulip told herself.

'Then kiss him.' Badeea giggled.

'Hold on, why I need to kiss him?' Tulip asked puzzled.

'That how the frog became a prince in the story.' Badeea explained.

'Now that you mentioned it, I remembered that Professor McGonagall told something about transforming frogs to princes in the lesson before the Celestial Ball!' Tulip called.

'Interesting, I wonder how she knows about muggle fairy tales.' Badeea wondered.

'That means that there is a spell that could make Dennis a prince?' Tulip eyes shined and she had wide smile on her face.

'I think it would be easier if you kiss him.' Badeea laughed. 'I love Dennis and everything but I don't want to kiss him...' Tulip muttered, Dennis croaked again.

'Your choice, I wouldn't mind to kiss Laith.' Badeea shrugged.

'Then do it, I dare you to do that. I want to see you kissing a cat.' Tulip chuckled.

'Alright.' Badeea said and kneeled down so she could kiss Laith. When she kissed him, the cat jumped from his spot and howled. 'I'm sorry, Laith, it was Tulip's fault, she told me to kiss you.' Badeea apologised to her cat.

'You're the one who did it and it's was your idea! How this is my fault?' Tulip asked.

'You dared me to do this!' Badeea answered. They both burst into laughter.

'Fine, I can do this.' Tulip smiled, she wouldn't say no for a challange. She took Dennis to her hands and closed him to her lips to kiss him. Dennis got scared from the kiss and jumped on her head to run away. He croaked angrily. 'Dennis, I'm sorry. It was a joke.' Tulip laughed. 

Badeea join her laughter. 'I think we can understand from this that kissing our pets is not a good idea.'

'Yes, and Dennis didn't became a prince, it's didn't work. So, you want to help me find a spell that transfigure Dennis to a prince? I can't do that without you. After all, you are the spell creator expert.' Tulip asked after they stopped laughing. She went to grab Dennis to her hands.

'Alright, let's go to the transfiguration classroom.' Badeea answered as they left their dormitories.

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: So, this is a short fanfic. I just wanted to write something short about their friendship from the only situation we've seen from them.  
> Of course, I don't own One Thousand and One Nights and Grimm's fairy tales.


End file.
